herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gust
Gust is a supporting protagonist in the first two entries of the Neptunia video game series. She is a young alchemist who often makes items to sell and help others. She resides in Lastation and Noire usually comes to her with her problems. However, as she is an alchemist, Gust is often on the move and does things for many people in need of an aid. Along with Nisa, she will appear in the team temporarily, but she will join Neptune's party permanently through the Gust Battle Ticket. Once in the party, Items purchased in the shop are reduced in price by 30%. She is voiced by Natsuko Kuwatani in the Japanese version and Cassandra Lee in the English version. Personality Gust comes off as a cute little girl, but she is only somewhat of the sort. She is cute and tries to be as helpful as she can, along with being respectful to the others. But she also has no problems taking advantage of them to get what she wants, as well as test things on them. It is also worth noting that she's a lot smarter then one would think, given her young age and manners of speech. If Gust feels as if she is being cheated or used she has no problems doing the exact same thing to the other person for revenge. She does this by getting all of the business wrote in legal terms. By the time the person realizes what she has done then it'd be too late for them to do anything about it. Despite her initial behaviour, Gust seems to really enjoy the others and seems to like them. She can often be found with them hanging out or doing things with them. However, she's also aware that she can simply use them as well. She is very easily swayed if someone can flatter her just right. She'll most-likely lower the price of her items just for that person or even help them more. When Vert asks Gust to stay silent about her "Kichiku Megane Harlem set for Virgins" set, Gust Blackmailed her since Vert fears IF would find out and become disappointed with her. She also manages to sell Vert a voucher to play a MMO for free, for 10,000 credits. Appearance Gust is very small in comparison to the main cast, due to just being a very little girl. She has fair skin and bright chocolate brown eyes. Her hair almost matches her eyes and is shown to be very short, just framing her face. Her most noticeable feature is her giant white bunny cap. Due to being so young, she tends to dress less provocatively in comparison to most of the cast. Her dress is light blue with princess-puff sleeves and ruffled lining. At her neck and the bottom of the dress is a big brown segment along with black marks and a gold buckle. Her pocket is very big, like a kangaroo pouch at her stomach and above it are gold buttons. She also wears plain brown boots and white, rabbit themed gloves. Powers and Abilities Gust is one of the party's main healers. While her attack power is one of the lowest in the game, she has high magic power and very good healing abilities that don't cost much SP. The best thing about most of her skills is that they are area of effect spells. Gust also has a few attack skills which can do real good damage and her Mighty attacks which are spells can be used to attack an enemies weakness. However, her defense and HP are also pretty low making her one of the most fragile characters in the game barely losing to the twins. Keep Gust away from enemies and build up her SP or she will surely be the first one to die. Trivia *Gust is based on the Gust Corporation, the company/group that makes the "Atelier" series, which stars alchemist characters. Also her outfit, which resembles the outfits worn by some characters in the Atelier Series. Her hobby of Alchemy/IC is something virtually all Gust games have, sometimes as the key mechanic. *She stopped appearing in the series due to Gust Crop got absorbed by Temco-Koei. *Gust mentioned that she is from a country called Salburg. This references Salburg, a setting in Atelier Marie: The Alchemist of Salburg. *Gust is one of the shortest and youngest playable characters. *Gust is one of the few people to have their hair and eyes be the same color. *In a recent popularity poll, Gust has come in 12th place, making her one of the least favorite characters from the first game. *During Gust's final attack, "Gust's Drawing Song" the song retains the original Japanese and icon when the move is activated in both games. Though the finisher is left out in the sequel. In the PAL version its still the same. *Gust's Drawing Song is identical in execution to the Flipspheres of Ar Tonelico 3, the ultimate attacks of Reyvateils in the aforementioned game which all start with a short melody followed by multiple objects falling from the sky and ending with a huge version of said object at the end. This is not surprising considering the Ar Tonelico series is also made by the Gust Corporation. *In the english version of the games, she speaks in third person. In Japanese, she ends her sentences with "Desu no", which seems to be a nod towards VA voicing Suiseiseki from Rozen Maiden, who would over use the word "Desu". Navigation Category:Neptunia Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Kids Category:Female Category:Healers Category:Anti Hero Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Magical Girls Category:Genius Category:Amazons Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mascots Category:Loyal Category:Retired